Always Attract
by crazy.ray12
Summary: Edward Cullen my ex-boyfriend and now my best friend. Can I put the past behind me and start again or,will Tanya always haunt every dream I have ever had.And get in the way of me and Edward's relationship again even though she isn't around.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new story based on the song by you me at six called always attract. The song is amazing with the story I want to keep a music diary so look out for them in my A/N. **

**Always Attract **

_**Therapy **_

_Bella_

I was sitting on my bed all wrapped into the life of Elizabeth Bennett and . I loved the book pride and prejudice my perfect first edition that was sent from my best friend and ex boyfriend Edward Cullen. He knew me so well and that was part of the reason why we were still close.

I lived with his sister Alice Cullen who was my short pixie best friend and her southern boyfriend Jasper Hale.

Life was good to me as I had a collection of close friends that I cherished very much Rosalie Hale was a bitch but was the nicest girl I knew. I know that didn't make sense to people, but it made perfect sense to me. Her off the wall husband Emmett Cullen amazed me he was so funny and was like my replacement brother. He was massive and muscularly and looked great next to his blonde Lolita of a girlfriend.

I smiled thinking about my group of friends and how they made my transition for my father's small town Forks Washington to the big bright lights of New York City. The city amazed me it had so much to offer and I loved to watch a good musical my favourite being Wicked.

I was pulled from my dream world when a lanky lean body landed on my stomach.

"Oft" I groaned and ran my hand through the unique bronze hair that belonged to the one and only Edward Cullen. "Hey Edward"

He leaned up from my stomach and kissed my chin "honey I'm home"

I giggled at him, even though are relationship ended a year ago we managed to fall back into the same routine. We didn't seem to want to date anyone else and we still are occupying our time around each other.

"How was work?" I asked undoing his tie, Edward was a CEO of a big design company. His work building was one of the biggest in New York and I loved to visit it sometimes. He was so smart and had big bright ideas that brought the company forward. And for that he earned a very heavy pay load. Not to mention that the company was owned by his billionaire father Carlisle Cullen.

"Same old you know I have a work position that you might like much better pay than your job now" Edward offered his eyes looking hopeful.

"Hmm I don't think so you know I love my work Eddie and I know you would love to see my beautiful face everyday." I giggled at him and tapped on his nose.

"You know it babe" he mumbled my finger descended down his nose to his lips where he bit down softly. My breath hitched and his forwardness. _You still got it Cullen, you can make my panties wet._

"You should consider it though the position would be with Esme and you wouldn't see me much"

"Are you hungry?" I asked him moving away from that conversation but I knew I would come back to the decision sooner or later.

"Very" his eyes were dark and I saw the double meaning and smirked at him.

Edward followed me into the modern kitchen which Alice designed. I whipped up a simple pasta tomato sauce and cheese for Edward. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the stool, taking a seat next to him. I grabbed a fork and started to feed him the pasta slowly.

"Your such a toddler" I teased him.

"Thank you so much Bella" he said playfully.

"Well your very welcome Eddie" I giggled like a five year old at the end.

"I wish you weren't so importunate to call me that"

"Well Alice introduced my to the nickname and it kind of stuck so deal with it Cullen"

He sighed heavily and hit his arm playfully.

I sat and made sure that Edward finished his food, we then moved on to sharing a chocolate cake and watch Con Air on the big flat screen Emmett brought me and Alice last year. When I first moved in with Alice and Jasper.

We heard the door open and close and the raising bubble of voices float to us. The guys had returned from the movie earlier than expected.

"Oh god" I heard Rose groan, grabbing a can of coke from the fridge "I can feel the sexual tense jeez"

"Ditto Rose would you two just fuck again cause I am sick of feeling the sexual tension all the time" Alice whined.

Emmett shook his head "I never understood why you two broke up"

"For once I agree with Emmett" Jasper laughed.

Me and Edward didn't discuss the reasons why we broke up. It was just between us, but I remembered the fights late at night. And the rough sex we would have afterwards. I remember feeling on top of the world and then being knocked down. Also, not thinking I was mature enough to think of committing to anyone. I remembered feeling anxious all the time because Edward was so handsome. I remembered what Tanya did to us, to me, to our relationship. And I will always hate myself and Edward for letting her in.

But today in our new reality all I can remember is the way Edward touched me still sent me into agitation and now more than ever I felt like I did a year ago. He touched me it burned in a good way he played me it tingled and when he kissed me I couldn't feel or observe anything else in the world. I needed him and we both knew it, I could have chosen to walk away all those months ago when Edward called me again but I couldn't.

All the thinking sent me in a semi conscious sleep. I was partly aware that my body was being carried and I was being set on the soft mound of pillows. There was the godly scent being breathed all over me. I clutched onto the freshly pressed shirt in front of me.

"Bella" Edward tickled my wrist "do you want to go ice skating tomorrow? It's nearly Christmas so the big ice skating rink will be up"

"Mmm…yeah" my voice thick with sleep.

"I'll pick you up at four then" he said then left the room so I could fall into a deep sleep.

I loved ice skating I wasn't the most graceful person in the world, so the ice was a escape and my clumsily self was left and the side of the rink. I became a graceful swan and I always had so much fun ice skating. But then most things I did with my best friend were fun. Even if it was sitting inside a boring bookshop reading, I was still having the time of my life.

I woke up around eleven in the morning Jasper and Alice had left me a lovely breakfast before they headed off for the Saturday morning walk around central park. I decide to finish off a few designs for the new for the new range Alice and Rose was looking to start.

I didn't really have a proper job and did work that was around anything to do with art, fashion or photography. I should consider Edward's job offer more closely, I couldn't keep working like this forever.

I stood in the hallway of the apartment; it could really do with a tidy. So I pulled back my hair into a high bun and set my iPod to play out my favourite playlist before starting work.

I listened to A Rocket To The Moon, Mayday Parade, My Chemical Romance and All Time Low. My favourite All Time Low song Lost In Stereo came up, I couldn't help I but start dancing crazy. This song always reminded me of the crazy time we all had at the All Time Low concert. It was Alice's big surprise for me and I couldn't that her enough, I have to find the perfect Christmas present to thank her with.

An arm grabbed my waist a pull me back to their body, I laughed loudly feeling the heat radiate off. I knew who it was, Edward. "Hey dude your early which means you can help me clean up and dance"

"Sure why not" he shrugged I turned to look at Edward fully he looked cute with his grey fitting top, wash out jeans and black jacket.

_Swan stop ogling your ex, he's your ex for a reason._

But what if I didn't want him to be my ex anymore.

_Shut up Swan._

I decided to listen to my to my thought and shut the hell up because I know that my mind and voice didn't seem to work in the same way. I handed him a cloth so he could get to work and carried on dancing around the apartment, I knew Edward was watching me. He always found something erotic about my dancing even though I didn't think it was very sexy.

"Bella come dance with me" Edward said stretching out his hand so I could accept his offer. I smiled and danced around him, then he pulled me closer in which my body decided to grind on Edward a little. I gave him a playful smile and a little giggle.

_Wrong move Bella._

For once I didn't really care what I was doing to him. I needed him to feel the way I was feeling at this moment in time. All I could ever think about doing was ripping his clothes off. I shook my head and moved away from him and carried on cleaning.

After are cleaning adventure we gazed around the room to admire our work.

"Good work Cullen now let me get dressed" I pushed him to the sofa and headed to my room.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want some help Swan" he smirked at me.

"Maybe Cullen" I teased him before going in the room and putting on my over sized one shoulder baseball top and skinny washed out jeans.

I grabbed my pink neon socks and black converses before skidding into the living to plunk my self down next to Edward.

"Tie my up Cullen" I lifted my converse covered feet and pointed to them.

"Well Isabella I think we would need a bed for that" he poked me in the rib.

"Must you always be so sexually?" I asked.

"You know you like it" he teased me I just laughed swatting his arm.

Ice skating was so much fun I loved to watch the little children run laps around Edward as he struggled to stay up right on the ice. I couldn't stop laughing as he nearly fell over on the ice. I had to hold his arm as we went around the ice rink together. I did jumps and tricks while Edward holds the railings trying to manage. It was such a sweet gesture of him to take me skating even though he couldn't skate.

I took Edward to the middle of the rink and left him there. He gave me a shocked look while I just laughed, I did jumps around him. I liked the fact that he was suffering it was really funny.

After the skating Edward told me to get dinner in a small restaurant. The design was intimate and romantic, lots of vibrant red. I loved the look of it was French décor and that was something I had a big love for. I smiled up at Edward as he pulled out my chair for me to sit in; he remembered the French décor book I was talking about.

"Do you like it here?" Edward asked me nervously.

"Of course I love it, don't look so nervous" I reached out and touched his arm.

The meal was quite, I was liked silence it was the time where you tried to work out what the other person was thinking. I liked peoples face when they headed into silence because no one really knew how to handle it except from me. I would sit and wrack my brain coming up with situations that could happen after the silence. I was weird like that but I just didn't care, being weird was normal with my friends.

"Bella" Edward sighed putting down his knife and forks "we never did talk about what happened last year"

"Edward I know and I just can't talk about it know because I feel stupid" I frowned at my pasta.

"It wasn't your fault it was hers" he sneered the last word, I knew he hated her and so did I.

"It is I didn't trust you like I should have" I sighed.

After our little conversation we decide that it would be safer to have the rest of them meal in silence.

We walked back to the apartment and I could see the stress on Edward's face, so I reached out and grabbed his hand. I held it so tightly in mine and looked up and smiled at him. I couldn't be upset with him it wasn't his fault I felt so insecure.

We reached at the front door and I leaned against it, breathing out and seeing the white cloud in the air. Edward kissed my hands repeating that he was sorry over and over again.

"Edward it isn't your fault" I grabbed his cheek.

"It is because I lost you" he replied.

"We will work this out in time" I gave him a weak smile

"I know Bella, I know" he kissed my forehead softly.

I returned this by kissing his cheek and biding him goodnight, before heading into the apartment.

I walked into the living room to see Alice and Jasper curled up together. They looked so cute and I smiled at them.

"Hello Bella how was your night?" Alice asked me.

I sat down on the single chair "yeah it was fun" I smiled at her.

"So any signs of you and Edward getting back together?" Jasper joked.

I knew he was joking but it still hurt a little bit, "no we are just friends"

"Yes but that was the thing I don't get if you broke up how comes after a few months you can fall back into the same routine again" Alice questioned the situation.

I huffed "look I really don't want to talk about it so leave me alone."

I grabbed my converses and ran into my bedroom slamming the door behind me. I instantly felt sorry for snapping at Alice, she was only trying to understand. Who did I get to this point that I was sitting on my bed crying.

If I had trusted Edward I could imagine where we would be right now. We could be married, have children and living together. I could be working with Esme; we could have a white picket fence house, with a cute little dog.

I cried for all those things I didn't have now and all the things I wouldn't have now.

Now more than ever did I think I need therapy, because life just didn't seem normal?

I hated Tanya, she ruined my life and everything I could have had.

The next morning I walked into the kitchen to see Alice sitting there on her own. She was staring into her coffee mug and I wasn't in the mood to say sorry to her. I grabbed a cereal bar and started to eat staring at the patterns on the kitchen tiles.

It was quite relaxing following the swirls with my eyes and then moving onto the next one.

Alice sighed and continued to ignore her; I heard her chair creak and her light footsteps as she left the room. In her place Jasper came in sitting in Alice's chair, I groaned and ran my hair through my hair.

"Bella please" Jasper begged I knew he wanted me to talk to Alice. But right now I just wanted to be the bitch could no one allow me that.

"I'm sorry Jazz but I can't I don't want to explain it, me and Edward haven't even talked about it so why should I tell her?" I asked him ranting.

"Because she is your best friend and she loves you" he answered. It was a bloody good answer as well but I just wanted to keep this to myself.

"I want to keep this to myself for now"

"Bella it isn't good to keep the pain to yourself"

I knew this but then now a days I was quite addicted to pain. It was the only thing telling me that I wasn't dreaming and this was reality.

I gave Jasper one last look before announcing that I had a meeting to go to about some work. I indeed had a meeting with Esme who called me earlier to talk about the work offer.

I dressed in a black tight skirt that came up above my knees. I pulled on an over sized top and a black belt, applying little make up to my face.

I ran down to the apartment building car park, I saw my baby shining in all its glory. I saved long and hard to get this car, the Audi R8 costing a pretty penny I must admit. The Cullen's did help pay for the car but I paid the most of it. I loved it so much it was my pride and joy, and now the sun in my cloudy sky.

I meet Esme in her office which was two floors below Edward's. Esme and Carlisle didn't work very often but came in once or twice a month to see how Edward was holding up. They were a lovely couple and cared very much for their children. Esme acted like my second mother and rapidly took me her care.

Jessica introduces me and let me into Esme's office.

"Hey Esme" I said walking into her room. Her office was so nice it had big glass windows and had a great view of New York's skyline. I would love to have an office like this one day it would be great and make me feel like a millionaire.

"Bella" she rushed and gave me a hug "oh dear I heard you and Edward have been spending time together"

"Yes Esme I just want to be partly happy now" I sighed.

"I understand honey, but you two will find each other trust me mother's instinct"

I laughed at that it was funny, I hoped she was right.

Next we sat and talked about the job offer. It was a very interesting job of looking over all the designs for various design branches we owned. They pay was amazing and I could defiantly use all the money. It was just seemed all perfect, it was nice to see something put into place.

"You know what Esme give me a few days to think about it some more and I'll get back to you" I said.

"Have all the time you want, the job offer will be hear for as long as you need it" Esme beamed at me.

After the meeting I decided to go explore the workplace I did love this place so much the people were so friendly. Every person I walked past greeted me so well and offered me things.

I walked up to Edward's floor which was busy, I spotted Angela at her desk and ran up and hugged her.

"Bella" she beamed.

"Angela" I squealed "how is life?"

"Good I'm expecting" rubbing her now visible baby bump.

"Oh congratulations" I squealed hugging her.

"So how are things with you and Edward?" she asked.

I sighed and looked around the floor to see the god himself step out of his office. I couldn't stop staring at him and his green eyes locked on to mine.

_Crap!_

**Well that's it for the first chapter I hope you like it. Comment if you have any questions or want some song suggestions or just want to know something, I'll answer them in the A/N's.**

**Love Rayann xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again it's me!**

**I forgot to suggest a song for the last chapter as it was called Therapy I thought I would suggest Therapy by All Time Low I think its kind of fitting. It's sad and is based on memorise and forgetting. If you're ever in a depressed mood this song is a good song to listen to it kind of makes you feel like you're not the only depressed person in the world.**

**Anyways back to the story, I think I need to finish Bella being at Edwards's work place so ahahah lets get back. **

**I almost forgot **

**Enjoy! x**

_**Complicated**_

_Last chapter:_

"_Bella" she beamed._

"_Angela" I squealed "how is life?"_

"_Good I'm expecting" rubbing her now visible baby bump._

"_Oh congratulations" I squealed hugging her._

"_So how are things with you and Edward?" she asked._

_I sighed and looked around the floor to see the god himself step out of his office. I couldn't stop staring at him and his green eyes locked on to mine._

_Crap! _

My eyes were still trained on him; he looked so good in his grey suit and purple tie. Edward could have said he stepped out of a magazine and I would have believed him. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was human. But then his parents were beautiful people. Esme with billows of waving caramel coloured hair, unique heart shaped face and her slender yet rounded body. And the same emerald eyes that seemed to remain with all her children; she was like snow whit in the flesh. And Carlisle blonde haired and model like, he still looked he was 23 years old! He does in fact remind me of a Zeus's younger better looking brother. There children came out wonderful as a result of the perfect genes, god had been kind to them. But not so kind to my parents, I just looked like and average girl on the streets of New York.

Angela grinned at Edward "oh Mr. Cullen look Miss Swan is here"

Edward gazed upon me and I shifted on Angela's desk, he took in my appearance and smiled lazily.

"As I can see very well Angela, How are you Isabella?" Edward asked me so formally.

"Very well Mr. Cullen I do pray that you're well too" I smiled at him using my 19th century language.

"Very well Miss Swan I hear you meet with my mother"

"You heard well" I replied.

Angela giggled are very formal exchange, to most people this would have seemed odd but to us it just seemed normal.

"Well Bella I would like to invite you into my office" Edward smirked.

"What would we be doing in there?" I asked uncrossing my legs knowing it would give him a flash of my red lacy knickers. His eyes remain under my skirt for several minutes, I laughed.

"Many things" he winked at me.

He walked away and into his office, I couldn't help but follow him into the office. I sat in his chair and put my legs up on his desk. It had been a while since I been in his office and it was the same as ever. Pictures of his family and friends every where, the picture of me and him still remain in it glory on his desk next to his laptop. I smiled and picked it up; I remembered the day when Alice took it. Me and Edward weren't going out but were on the sofa wrapped up in the only blanket Rose would give us on a cold February day. It was cute because we were unaware of what was going on around us.

"Cute girl" Edward said pointing at me in the picture, I giggled quietly.

"I know right" I answered.

My phone buzzed in my bag and the caller Id said it was Rose, I huffed and answered it.

"Bella where are you?" she asked.

"At Edward's office"

"Good so you can meet me for lunch" she said.

"Well…"

"Don't well me, I fancy McDonalds meet me in ten" she demanded and hung up.

I groaned and got up from the seat explaining to Edward that I had to meet Rose and McDonalds. He laughed at her selection of restaurant and told me he will call me later, I smiled in reply and left silently.

McDonalds was busy with a lot of office workers trying to catch a quick lunch. I saw the long flash of long blonde hair and a cute grey work dress.

I walked over and tapped her on her shoulder, the hair flashed in my face but the ice blue eyes lit up as they took in my face.

"Bella" Rose gushed and pulled me into a big hug.

"Feeling motherly?" I asked her teasingly.

"Oh shut up I ordered up a big mac" she said and pulled it off the tray handing it to me.

I munched my big mac in a matter of minutes and Rose stared at me in disbelief, and shaking her head laughing.

"You still eat like a dude" she laughed.

"Old habits die hard" I shrugged my shoulders. That was the truth old habits did die hard and I was just getting to know that. I waited for Rose to finish eating as I sipped on my coke.

"Have you finished those designs?" she asked "Alice wanted me to ask, she's been acting depressed all morning"

Ignored the last part and pulled the design folder out if my bag. It was filled with causal clothing designs, which could be sold in the shop.

"Do you like them?" I asked slightly worried I didn't get as much time on them as I wanted. Rose examined over every design mumbling over them. I rubbed my hands together wanting Rose to hurry up and answer me; I swear she loved to make me uncomfortable.

"Bella you seriously need to stop doubting your talent, I love them and I think they will fit in will the theme of the store"

I sighed happily knowing that the designs were good. I hugged Rose before heading back home.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice sitting still, head in hands she looked so tired. I tapped her shoulder to awake her from her daze.

"Alice" I said so quietly.

She turned to face me her eyes had bags under them, I instantly felt sorry for causing her so much stress. I didn't need to pull anyone else into my problems; it was bad enough it involved her lovely brother.

"Bella I'm sorry" she sighed pulling at her spiked hair.

"No I'm sorry I should hair never snapped at u it dose after all involve your brother" I said reaching out my hand to her which she took.

"No its my fault I should have never quested you so much, you and Edward have problems and you both need to sort it out without my help, I understand that now"

"Alice I will need your help after I have finally opened up to Edward, I've made my mistakes and so has he it's just the matter of when we fix it, but things are looking up now we are friends again" I smiled at her.

"I know you two will sort it out, we all have hope in the two of you" she beamed back at me showing that she was back to the normal Alice I loved.

"Well I will need your help because I need to find Christmas presents"

Shopping was Alice's favourite activity, if it was a sport she would be first place every time. She was a double black belt in shopping and wasn't afraid to take a women down for the best items in the sales.

"Oooh Bella you have just made my day, don't tell Jazzy that, oh I know we can go on Thursday leaving you Saturday so you and Edward can go buy me the Christmas present I deserve" she started squealing and bouncing in her chair. That was defiantly that Alice that I was used to.

I laughed and grabbed ice cream out of the freezer. She did deserve a big expensive present for putting up with a depressed me for being there when I and Edward had fights; she needed a present for just being my best friend.

After our heart to heart we decided to make something healthy to eat than ice cream so we made deep fried chicken strips, with a think ranch dressing and cheesy fingers. Okay it wasn't healthy than ice cream but it was darn tasty.

Alice and I moaned over how good the chicken strips tasted with the ranch sauce and licked the cheese out of its base.

We giggled as Jasper came home looking very confused.

"Hello ladies" Jazz said in his southern drawl which was heart breakingly sexy.

"Hey Jazz" we said in unison, I giggled and kissed his cheek before running off to my room, to give Alice and Jasper some time alone.

In stripped out of my work clothes and put on my AC/DC band top, leaving my pale legs on show.

My phone rang in my singing the sweet song of summer skin from Death Cab For Cutie. I saw the caller ID it was Edward I smiled and grabbed it before returning to my place on the bed.

"Hey Eddie, how's it hanging?" I asked teasing him.

"Beeeellllllaaaaaa" he whined which only made me laugh at his childish ways.

"Oh Edward you are such a child" I said sighing into the phone.

"For a male child I have a very big di-"

"EDWARD!" I protested like a thirteen year old.

"Bella don't be like that I've already used it on you" he said. Edward was really cocky sometimes, but when it came to his dick it was like his prized possession. I didn't help the situation by naming his dick god, but the things that cock made me feel who could blame me.

I remembered the first time Edward ravished me and I blushed thinking about it.

_Flash back _

_Me and Edward had just came back from dinner and was in his apartment. I was sitting on his bed watching him as he undressed slowly taking off his top and his trousers, which just left him in Calvin Klein boxers. _

_It was the sexiest thing I have seen in my life, his muscles rippled and popped making me gasp in pleasure. The little trail of hair that went from his belly button down to under his boxers, I stared at his boxer wondering what was covered underneath it. I wanted to see it, I wanted to touch it and most of all I wanted to suck it._

"_Edward" I panted so wet I think I was going too drowned in myself._

"_Yes love"_

"_Come here" I breathed out._

_He crawled on top of me his breath caressing my neck; I bit my lip moaning a little._

_I reached up to kiss him but he moved his head further away so I couldn't reach. I cocked my head and gave him a confused look._

"_Oh Bella what makes you think your in charge tonight?" he asked me._

_I whimpered and pouted at him, he bit my lip and I felt myself coming undone a little._

_My arms were lifted and pinned behind my head as Edward swooped down and kissed me._

"Bella?" Edward called through the phone.

"Sorry" I blushed and I knew some how he knew I was blushing like mad.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked me.

"N-n-othing" I lied. I was always a bad liar and everybody knew that.

"Bella" he laughed I got caught thinking about something I shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry I should think about that" I murmured.

"Don't worry I think about it every night I miss your pussy, but not as much as I miss you" his voice was all husky I moaned and he chuckled "goodnight Bella"

"Night Edward" I panted.

_Oh fuck me!_

That night I went to bed sexually frustrated, I kept squirming and moving around in my bed. I huffed flopping my arms onto the bed screw you Edward, I need a way out of this Jesus Christ I couldn't live like this for much longer.

The sweat gathered up on my face and was giving me a second skin. I laughed at my self at my needs.

I fumbled to find my phone and texted Edward.

_Oh dear Edward you got all frustrated ;)_

I didn't wait for his reply I just fell into a sleep, I liked the way we teased each other. And I guess our new found friendship was a way of keeping our life the same, without having to answer all the questions we couldn't face. Friendship was the only way I didn't have to tell Edward how I felt and open up to him. I knew I couldn't live like this forever he might find somebody else to live, and my heartbreak would just double. We had to talk soon I was just going to wait as long as I could to speak.

My radio soothed me of my thoughts as Kenneth Nixon from Framing Hanley sung me to sleep.

_What about the plans that we had_

_We'd been crazy not to go_

_Meet me in capeside_

_I wish I can hear your voice_

_And don't leave me alone in this bed_

_I wish I could touch you once more_

_And don't leave me alone in this bed_

**This chapter is shorter than the first I'm sorry but I haven't really got anytime. But next chapter I will make very long. The song at the end of this chapter is Alone in this bed by Framing Hanley. It's a very sad song about losing your partner in this case the drummer's wife died. I love this song and cried the first time I heard it.**

**Anyway I gave you a bit of a flashback of Edward's and Bella's life together. I promise to come back to the flash back and finish it. **

**Rayann xx**


End file.
